character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Popeye (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Popeye is the main protagonist of the titular franchise, a sailor character created in 1929 by Elzie Crisler Segar for his Thimble Theatre comic strip in a story arc "Dice Island". He is best known for his squinting (or entirely missing) right eye, huge forearms with two anchor tattoos, skinny upper arms, and corncob pipe. Popeye would later become the main focus of the strip (renamed after himself), as well becoming as one of the most iconic comic and cartoon characters of all time. "Borned to the sea" near the bay of Santa Monica, Popeye's childhood was hard. The ship he was born on was rocked by a massive typhoon just moments after his birth, though his family was ultimately unharmed by the event. Growing up, both his father, "Poopdeck Pappy" and his unnamed mother left his life at a young age. Eventually, Popeye decided to join the military. Despite his rough and gruff appearance, Popeye was a good guy who hated bullies and defended the weak. Statistics Tier: Unknown, at least 9-B to 5-A, higher with prep time | At least High 4-C, likely Low 2-C or far higher at his peak Name: Popeye the Sailor Man Origin: Popeye (Verse), Thimble Theatre Gender: Male Age: 40 years old Classification: Human, Sailor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Cartoon Physics, 4th Wall Awareness (Can ask the audience to give him more spinach), Fun Lord, Weapon Mastery, Strength Combat, Martial Arts, Limited Fire Manipulation and Fire Breath with his pipe, Enhanced Breath, Disguise Mastery (Used disguises to trick people or catch them off guard), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Even after being erased, Popeye can still summon a can of spinach, which he can use to regenerate), Electricity Manipulation (Can punch lightnings away) and Matter Manipulation (Tanked his atoms being erased by a 4-dimensional force), Mind Control (Learned how to hypnotize people after reading the book "How to Hypnotize"), Magic, Summoning and Illusion Creation (Knows how to do magic tricks involving optical illusions and pulling things out of his sleeves), Enhanced Eating (Chewed up steel beams and spit metal out as bullets/nails/rivets), Fruit/Vegetable and Food Empowerment | All previous abilities from base are enhanced plus Regeneration (Low-Godly), Drug Usage, Enhanced Strength, Muscle Manipulation, Muscle Mass Enhancement, Megaton Punch, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 3), Limited Duplication (Can literally fight himself), BFR (Can make opponents fall out of the animation frames), Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Intangibility Negation (Can harm ghosts), Flight, Vacuum Adaptation (Can survive in space), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic (Punched through hypnosis vision and spells cast by Rasputin), Attack Reflection, Disassembly, Resurrection (Can resurrect himself from the dead with spinach), Transmutation (Can punch people into anything like for example, a giant octopus into a merry-go round) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Wall level (As a young man, he hit Bluto so hard he bent metal walls and sunk a whaling ship with the strength of a torpedo. Defeated an entire buildings worth of armed men, causing walls to blast open. Punched out the Mongolian Monster, one of the greatest boxers of his time, without any issue. Sunk a pirate ship, bent a gun with his raw strength) to Large Planet level (Gave a sun a black eye. Knocked a comet that would have destroyed the Earth into tiny bits), higher with prep time (Once had access to the resources of a company "Standard Oyl Corporation" that was going to destroy the universe within years by exerting/draining all of its natural resources) | At least Large Star level (Hit Bluto so hard that he destroyed stellar constellations, although this was done by letting him bounce between different stars, not at once. Lassoed the sun and pulled it up and also blew it out to get private time alongside his girlfriend Olive Oyl), likely Universe level+ (Defeated the God of his universe. This same God views characters like Bluto as fiction. Viewing High 4-C characters as fiction would definitely be Low 2-C, and Popeye scales to the animator for defeating him. Consistently depicted as being able to comprehend the 4th dimension, which exist beyond the "sea of time". Was one of the two beings in existence who survived reality "turning off" which "erased all of existence", and defeated the Supreme Jeep, a 4-dimensional being who also survived it. Defeated monsters stronger than Jeeps, who are extremely consistently said to be 4-Dimensional/higher dimensional creatures who exist beyond the "sea of time") or far higher at his peak (The entire Popeye multiverse has been described as having 7 and 8 dimensions, and defeated Ogbert, a 7-Dimensional alien) Speed: Unknown, at least Subsonic (Consistently depicted as being able to fight faster than the eye can see) | Relativistic+ (In "Popeye meets Hercules" Popeye turns into a rocket after eating spinach, and flies from the moon to earth in about 2-2.4 seconds. The time it takes for light to reach the moon from earth is 1.2 seconds. Also built 8 Navy battleships in 5 seconds.). Likely Immeasurable travel speed with the Yellow Submarine (Capable of traveling through the Sea of Time and the 4th Dimension which exist about it) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Uprooted a tree) | Stellar (Pulled the sun up with a lasso to make the morning come quicker) Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Wall Class to Large Planet Class | At least Large Star Class, likely Universal+ or far higher at his peak Durability: Unknown, at least Wall level to Large Planet level (Can fight Bluto, who is comparable to him in strength) | At least Large Star level (Superior to base form), likely Universe level+ or far higher at his peak Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with lasso/anchor. Otherwise unknown with toon force Standard Equipment: His pipe, an anchor, lasso, shotgun, cans of spinach Intelligence: Average. He is an extremely skilled and experienced sailor from the beginning of the 20th Century, however. | Likely high (Spinach has shown to also increase Popeye's skills, as well as his physical capabilities. Popeye has been able to lead a twenty man band, where he was the band himself, to become a master musician, a master sculptor, a brilliant scientist, and a master magician.) Weaknesses: He can be hurt and weakened if he doesn't eat his spinach. Will never hit a woman. Refuses to fight unnamed and innocent men, and hates to fight animals unless he has no choice. He is selfless to a fault and refuses to kill. Despite his gruff exterior, he's actually quite sensitive and can be rendered depressed if he see's an animal in pain. Is capable of being mind-controlled unless he eat his spinach. | Will go back to base form after the affect of the spinach runs out, otherwise none notable. Key: Normal | With Spinach Effect Note: Comic feat analysis Category:Tonygameman Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2